Stories Yet to Be Told
by noconcernforyou
Summary: A one-shot of the beginning of the Princess Quadrilogy. I only came up with this yesterday, so... RATE AND REVIEW! Rated T just to be safe.


**Stories Yet To Be Told**

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**This is just a one-shot that is placed before The Princess Quadrilogy...**

**I know I posted A Classic Tale Twisted first, but I came up with this yesterday. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Dancer**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

There once was a young girl, around the age of thirteen. She had silky black hair and her once shining blue and pink eyes are now dull. Her name was Briar Jojo.

Her mother had just died the day before and her whole family was mourning. Her father told her to go up to her mother's room and clean it out.

Unwillingly, Briar ascended the stairs and went into her mother's room. It reminded Briar so much of the good times she shared with her mother.

Briar took a big sniff from her mother's pillow, it still smelled like her. A single tear ran down Briar's right cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. It would help for her to cry right now. She needed to be strong for her father and younger sister, Brooke.

Briar slowly made her way to her mother's beloved bereau and opened the first drawer. A puff of her mother's perfume floated out; for, it was her mother's perfume drawer.

Briar gently picked up her mother's favorite perfume, _Dark Rose_, and placed it on the ground next to her.

She repeated this procedure with the other bottles of perfume. Before she boxed them all up, Briar closed her eyes and sprayed her mother's favorite perfume in front of her nose.

Briar could almost feel her mother's arms wrapping around her and feel the warmth of the hug, but when she opened her eyes, her mother dissapeared.

Briar had to bite her lip to make sure she didn't start crying again.

She opened the second drawer and peeked in. She saw her mother's beautiful, fragile, expensive jewelry that her father bought. Her father was crazy about her mother and took every chance he could to buy her stuff. The thought brought a ghost of a smile to Briar's gentle face.

Briar pulled out the last piece of jewelry her father bought her mother before "the incident". It was a silver necklace with a single charm on it. That charm was a gold plaque with five words engraved in it. Those five words were "Our love will last forever".

Reading those words made Briar's heart tug. Her parents were so in love with each other and made sure their children were so happy. Briar remembered the words her father whispered to her mother on their last anniversary together "I will love you 'till death do us apart".

Briar took out the rest of her mother's jewelry and places them into a bag; she was careful not to scratch anything.

Suddenly, the alarm turned on, making Briar jump. On the clock was the time her mother usually woke up: 9am. Instead of an annoying buzzing for an alarm, Briar's mother had the two songs that Briar's father and uncles wrote for her mother and her aunts when they were dating.

'_**Truly, Madly, Deeply'**_** by One Direction**

**Blade:**

**Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?**

**I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me**

**Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?**

**Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?**

Briar couldn't help but sniffle a little at the music. Her dad and uncles were so deeply in love with her mom and aunts.

**Boomer:**

**Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss**

**And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,**

**I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl**

**And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world**

Briar opened a third drawer to reveal photos of her and her family. They were so happy back then.

**Brick:**

**Truly, madly, deeply, I am**

**Foolishly, completely falling**

**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**

**So baby, say you'll always keep me**

**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you**

**In love with you**

**Blade:**

**Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed**

**And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?**

**And tender touches, just to show you how I feel**

**Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?**

**Butch:**

**Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this**

**I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it**

'**Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same**

**My heart would fall apart if someone said your name**

Briar felt as if her heart were torn to pieces when her Uncle said that last line.

**All:**

**And truly, madly, deeply, I am**

**Foolishly, completely falling**

**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**

**So baby, say you'll always keep me**

**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you**

**Bliss:**

**I hope I'm not a casualty,**

**I hope you won't get up and leave**

**May not mean that much to you**

**But to me it's everything, everything**

Briar got to a picture that tore her up inside. It was her father and mother kissing on their wedding day. They were standing on the beach with the judge had moved out of the way so they could take the picture. Behind Briar's parents was a beautiful sunset and they were under a white arbor laced with pink and red roses. Briar's aunts were beside their sister in their maids of honor dresses making funny faces. Briar's uncles were doing the same thing but on the other side.

**All:**

**Truly, madly, deeply, I am**

**Foolishly, completely falling**

**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**

**So baby, say you'll always keep me**

**Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),**

**In love (in love) with you (with you)**

**In love (in love) with you (with you)**

**With you, oh!**

By the time the song ended, Briar was full out crying.

Briar saw four other photos of her aunts' and uncles' weddings.

Of course Aunt Buttercup and Uncle Butch had to have their guests play a game of soccer on their wedding day!

Briar sighed and put the photos in a bag.

She moved on to the next drawer which held things her mother collected from her travels over the years. She took out a mini figurine from Paris, a keychain from Scotland, a postcard from Alaska, and many more artifacts.

Once emptied, Briar picked up the bags and boxes to put on her mother's bed.

Briar forgot to close the last drawer, so she tripped to it and fell. The bags and boxes flew all over the place and the drawer flipped out of its place and landed with a thump.

Briar pushed herself up and pucked up the drawer;however, when she did so, something fell out of it. Briar frowned and picked it up. It was a book. Briar read the cover "_Stories Yet to Be Told"_ .

Briar opened it to the first page and a note fell out.

_Note to self:_

_Remember to give to Briar when she turns fourteen._

Briar's jaw dropped a little as she read. Could her mother have wanted to give her this?

With the previous sadness forgotten, Briar flipped open the book, but only found blank pages. She went to page, after page, after page, but didn't find any writing in it.

"That's odd." Briar muttered. "What's odd, dear?" Briar whipped around and saw an old woman in a blue cloak holding something.

"W-w-who a-are you?" Briar stuttered "No need to be scared of me, I'm here to put you to sleep!" the old lady exclaimed; however, she didn't help calm Briar down.

The old woman smiled, waved her wand, and started singing.

'_**Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'**_** by Fairy Godmother**

**Fairy Godmother:**

**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

**Put 'em together and what have you got**

**bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

**It'll do magic believe it or not**

**bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

'_What the hell is this crazy woman singing?'_ Briar asked herself.

**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo**

**But the thingmabob that does the job is**

**bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

**Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

**Put 'em together and what have you got**

**bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**

With the last word, the old woman pointed her wand at Briar, and cast a spell. Briar fell down on the spot and lay unconcious.

The old ladyd decided that it was time to leave, but before she comepletely dissapeared, these words were heard:

"_To A Classic Tale Twisted."_

* * *

**Soooooo... How was it? I appreciate constructive criticism. Please RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
